Grimwell's Gift
by chaoswolf99.howling
Summary: OC/Mane 6 Adventure, Long before the time of Celestia there was a Great king who's final parting gift was what we know as jewels, but one in particular, a glow that will never die forged from the remaining life of the king himself, and a necklace forged from his horn holds the key to the land of the dead, while pinkie pie accidently stumbles across its alter, causing catastrophe.


**Grimwell's Gift**

By Cameron O'Quinn

~Prologue

Once upon a time, long before the sun and moon were a figment of the founding of the great nation of equestria, there was a ruler by the name of Grimwell Galloper, a powerful unicorn who separated the sun and moon and began the circle of night and day, he was the embodiment of power. The essence of good and evil, right and wrong, night and day.

Though like all things, time began to wean its subtle way into the old king's heart. He felt his body slowly drift into the welcoming bosom of the void we know as death. a new form of magic, one whose mystery has shrouded the minds of the great leaders to come. but the secrets, left untold, would be left in the hands of his descendants, untold to even princess Celestia herself.

_As the days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, months to years, a millennia had passed, but before this great king of balance had allowed his longevity to reap its final moments in this world, he wished to leave, a parting gift. he summoned all of his magic still without equal, and condensed it into a massive sphere, from there came crystals of many forms, ruby, sapphire, diamond, emerald, and of course the most rare. lumensulf, in the center of the crystal sphere fell the last and most rare of the lot. The beautiful crystals blessed the darkness with a luminescent glow, one that would never fade from this world, and from his own horn, he formed another crystal, not much different from the ones made from magic yet, from his horn he granted the wearer many gifts. Gifts of the unicorn to be handed down from generation to generation._

SO IT BEGINS

"Hey TWILIGHT" the ominous voice cracked like a whip in twilight's ear as she turned cringing to the effect of the shock the sudden shout caused her, only to see Pinkie Pie standing there bouncing as happily as ever. Twilight smiled "Pinkie, if you don't stop bouncing you're gonna get all wobbly" "No I won't silly, everypony knows that bouncing is the best way to get around these days" Pinkie debated "Besides, I have had plenty of... wwooaahhh" Crash, pinkie fell through the old wooden floor of the old library standing completely still as if nothing happened.

"Pinkie Pie! Are you alright? Say something" Twilight yelled with the obvious tone of worry and panic in her voice, paying no attention to the massive hole in the wooden floor beneath her. "What Should I Say?" Pinkie asked sincerely "Anything to tell me your alright, are you hurt?" Twilight replied "Hmmm" Pinkie observed her surroundings inspecting herself for any obvious signs of injury "Looks fine to me Twilight, but there's one problem!" "What's that Pinkie" "ha-ha the whole in your floor looks like a giant spiky cupcake" pinkie joked, twilight was obviously not amused by the reminder of the damage done, though it was an accident it will still be a pain in the flank to fix. Unaware of anything other than what was currently on her mind, pinkie hopped away with the broken floor still pinned to her hooves down what seemed to be a network of catacombs lit by a interesting jewel known as lumensulf placed in an intricate order equally spaced down 4 directions, north, south, east, and west.

"Aha I got it I will get Rarity to lend me some cloth I will have Rainbow Dash fly down while Apple Jack and FlutterShy Pull Pinkie up from the hole, but what about the wood flo..." suddenly realizing that Pinkie Pie had wondered off many thoughts flew through Twilights head "Oh no, what if she was eatin, what if she was ponynapped, what if..." What if she was attacked by a giant cake eating goblin and they thought she was the cake queen and took her to their layer ooohhhhh." a voice she recognized immediately as she turned around to respond. "Rainbow Dash, oh thank goodness how long have you been there" "I came in with Pinkie Pie, we had a wicked awesome idea for a game we should play and wanted to invite everypony to join" Dash explained "Then I saw her make that sweet landing and tried not to laugh while you panicked haahahahaha." Twilight grabbed Rainbow Dash shaking her frantically "This is no time for jokes Rainbow, where's Rarity?!" Rainbow Dash attempting to regain her balance falls on her flank, crosses her hooves, and blows her mane out of her face "She's with fluttershy at her Cottage waiting for us to get there." Rainbow pouted. "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Twilight grabbed Rainbow Dash once again, this time pulling her out so fast the wind from her whiplash managed to slam the door behind them as they raced down the street.

The Hunt

"Fluttershy darling, what ever is taking them so long if I must wait in this dreadful heat any longer I feel I just might" collapsing to the pillow covered ground as fluttershy walks out with birds tying braids into her hair. "faint!" "Oh, oh dear I just don't know, maybe they just, uhm, ohh." Fluttershy replied anxiously awaiting their arrival. "Rarity!" Twilight yelled "Fluttershy!" Rainbow followed. "You're not going to believe what happened to pin..." Rarity interrupted abruptly "I do hope you have a most reasonable excuse as to why you've arrived after all this time it feels as though it has been ages." "Oh Please, like your the one who should be talking about being fashionably late" Rainbow Dash joked as she walked passed Rarity who was dumbfounded at the remark "Well I uhm, It's just that I, I mean we, oh nevermiind." whilst Twilight paced back and forth mumbling what seemed to be words. "Twilight, is everything okay?" Fluttershy asked. "Okay?! There's a ginormous hole in my floor Pinkie is missing, I am running out of Ideas and you ask if I am okay?" Twilight Screams startling Fluttershy causing her to zip to the branch hanging just above her head as she trembled,

"Oh goody, you found Dashie, now that were all here we can get started" Pinkie exclaimed as she hopped her way up the hill, "Pinkie Pie!" Exclaimed them all "I thought you said she had gone missing Twilight?!" Rarity scoffed "She was, Pinkie where, what happened to you?" "Well, first I we all planned this really fun game and we wanted to come get you so Apple Jack went to the farm to get some apples while Rainbow Dash and I headed to your house so we could get you to come join us and you told me not to bounce and I bounced anyway then I fell down this big big hole and while I was down there I saw this amazing cave full of lumensulf Crystals so I went down the first cave I saw and..."

**The FlashBack**

"oh wow, this is so pretty! I'm just gonna have a look around; I'm sure Twilight will be fine. ha-ha my inside voice sounds funnier than my outside voice. ha-ha helloo heloo heloo." Pinkie Pie kept moving forward as she trotted down what seemed to be an endless corridor. After walking for what seemed to be half an hour she came to an alter she noticed the inscription on a barren podium. "Interutis Malfunay Lignum?" Well that's a silly name for an altar; ZAP a Flash of light engulfed the poorly lit room blinding pinkie in its intense brightness, "Sweet Gumdrops that was a big Firecracker, Again again ha-ha." She Danced around the podium hoping for a second act, but she couldn't help but notice a White Crystal Laced with Black String. "OH, how neat!" She picked it up and placed it around her neck, to which it immediately changed her view on everything, her perspective, it seemed different. "I must how fell harder then I thought" Ignoring the swirl of feelings that stirred inside her she continued on her way. "Why my funny pink friend, what is it you do in a place with no end?' Zecoras voice echoed across the cave as she came into sight, "Well im stuck in a ruck with no luck because i zoomed in this room where I loom cause I fell and went boom inside this tomb!" Pinkie mimicked humorously. Zecora laughed "I assure you a tomb this is not, but a way out I certainly have got, follow the lumensulf where the mushrooms sprout, just ahead you will find your way out!" "thanks a ton, I was afraid I was going to go bananas." Pinkie Rushed off to meet her friends to find Twilight and Rainbow Dash already there "Oh good you found Dashie, now that were all here..."

Grimwell's Gift

"Pinkie Pie what is that around your neck?" asked Rarity "Oh something I found inside the cave, it just popped outta nowhere right on this.." Rarity intrueded as she ran up gazing at the crystal charm with a sparkle in her eye "It is absolutely gorgeous. do you mind if I uhm, Try it on?" "Sure" Pinkie quickly slid the necklace off her neck and on to Rarity's "Oh it is simply darling dont you think Pinkie Pie?" She asked as she turned around to Pinkie Pie, Pinkie lying on the ground Unconscious Rarity then Became a blaze of an Azure Flame that Engulfed her entire body which proved to be to much to handle causing her collapse as well. "Oh no, what are we going to do?" Shouted Twilight. "I don't even know what's happening" followed Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy cowered beneath the picnic table.

"Yall' ponies better get outta here pronto" Shouted Applejack, Big Macintosh followed behind her. "The Timberwolves are tearin' up every darn thing in ponyville" "Why?" asked Twilight solemnly "I don't know, but I recken it's got somthin' to do with that strange fella fightin' em' off" Apple Jack explained "Fluttershy you Stay here with those two." ordered Twilight "Rainbow Dash you ready to kick some tough timber tail?" "I uhh" Rainbow Dash was lost for words. Twilight grabbed the necklace and suddenly felt a surge of powerful magical energy flow through her. she speed off to the town with Rainbow Dash Leaving Big Mac and AJ behind.

**The Confrontation**

As they arrived in Ponyville they beheld the sight of a white peruses with a black mane spiked in the front and a flowing tail crested with a royal blue streak standing his ground against six snarling Timberwolves, "Look out!" Twilight screamed. The stranger's ear twitched at the sound indicating he noticed the voice in the distance. The wolves drew closer barking, snarling, and drooling. "You're in my way!" the stranger uttered as if speaking to them. The wolves didnt Flinch. the Stranger stamped his hoof in the ground with great force and anger "I said Move!" He shouted as he stepped forward. The wolves howled as two were hesitant and began to attack, rushing towards him yet the stranger never broke stand. Effortlessly He raised his hoof, and plowed it right into the skull of the first wolf, then the second, the third jumped on his back followed by the fourth and fifth. He jumped into the air and spun like a hurricane throwing two of the three into a tree shattering them both. the fifth wolf merely fell to the ground barely injured as the sixth ran in from behind. Without even looking, only hearing the sound of the charging, immediately raised his rear hoof smashing the sixth as he started towards the fifth. He stood over the fifth wolf with intense anger and pride and whispered "Move!" Whimpering the wolf ran away towards the everfree forest.

Immediately his mood changed and turned to look at Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

just ahead, "hey, you two alright?" he asked "you know it's safe to come out now right?" "uh, yea ha-ha sure thing." Twilight said insecurely. Rainbow Dash blew past Twilight directly towards the Stranger "Wow that was awesome, you were all like bam boom, then the wolves were like rawr, and then you were all tch I'm not scared, then you were like zoom and that was sooo coool!" The Stranger smiled a half smile "Actually, I was terrified" he confessed "but courage is not the absence of fear, its the ability to face them. I'm Fenrir Galloper and your...?" "Rainbow Dash and that egghead over there by the bridge is Twilight Sparkle." he looked in her direction as she stepped forward only a few feet away. "My necklace!" he yelled "Where did you find it?" he ran towards her coming to a screeching halt, Twilight took several short steps back causing her to lose her footing and fall. Twilight Blushed "uhm, sorry its just I, well it is kind of a long story.

Twilight spent the next few minutes explaining what had happened.

"Oh I see, well first may I have my necklace back?" he pleaded "Ya know he could always just take it!?" Rainbow teased nudging her elbow on twilights shoulder. "What is it, I have never seen anything like it in any of my books?" Twilight asked "It's a great many things, I am not surprised you couldn't research it considering it has supposedly been deemed a myth for millennia, for the sake of its protection. I am surprised your able to control its power, but you feel it don't you, the stir of emotions that aren't your own. this amulet holds the key to the secrets of life and death itself, with the ability to Create Life or Take it. it also has the power to grant anypony the power to wield magic like a unicorn, but at a cost, the amulet has a spell that ensures only its guardian is able to wield such power, this generation. has recognized me as its vessel, many other gifts or curses come with it, its in a matter of perspective, things like immortality, incarnate knowledge. but even know you feel it draining you. please, give it back." twilight removes the necklace and faints immediately. "Twilight!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash "She's Fine." Fenrir assured her, shes only resting. he closed his eyes and focused. the necklace shined a mixture of black and white Streams flowing from it, into Twilight. she jumped up soon after "I know what we need to do!" Twilight shouted "What, you were out cold! how, could you have thought of anything." A Whirlwind Swept Through the town as Rainbow Dash finished her sentence, thunder and white lightning struck in every direction, "Whats happening?" Twilight asked "The balance has been disrupted, quickly, take me to your friends there isn't much time before this world merges with the void. the necklace glowed again, this time like a unicorn's horn. a bright azure blue, like Rarity and from thin air appeared two metallic sticks held together with a chain. "Rainbow how Fast can you clear this storm?" asked Fenrir. Rainbow smiled wide as "ha, in ten sec..." Twilight intruded "probably around 9 or 10 seconds, now let's go!" "Great, I need you to get that done as quickly as possible catch up when you're done." Fenrir told Dash "Let's go!" yelled Twilight.

**The Merger**

"C'mon SugerCube wake up" Apple Jack begged "Fluttershy please hurry." fluttershy quickly floated across the room with two warm towels and laid them across each of their heads. "I sure hope they will be okay." fluttershy began to cry "Easy there girl, I am sure those girls will be back quicker then Rainbow on Cider Season!" AJ tried to reassure her, but had little confidence in those words herself.

"Hey everypony I brought help" Twilight spoke happily it's hard to explain, but, I spoke with Rarity and Pinkie in whats called the astral plane and their fine. the room began to darken, as if the light from the world was fading. "Twilight I need you to go back inside and show them the light, take these everypony, Fenrir handed each of them a lumensulf crystal necklace, "these were infused with magic and formed naturally in the lumenia caves that grow underneath certain regions of equestria, this will keep us from getting lost in the void." each of them slipped on the necklace with reluctance. but as soon as they did the room as they knew it had disappeared, and they found themselves shrouded in an endless room of Fog "Where are we?" asked Twilight. "The Void of the unknown." Fenrir told Twilight "We do not belong here because we are of the living. Therefore we must stay together." Fenrir went on leading the other ponies into the infinite cloud, "Pinkie Pie!" they shouted "Rarity!" Then suddenly they heard a voice "do try to keep it down dear, Sompony needs to get her beauty sleep." Don't let her sleep; if you do she will be lost in the void forever!" Fenrir Explained, Twilight touched her with her magical horn and restored Rarity's Strength. where are we. "AJ take her back all you have to do is focus on where you were." Fenrir instructed "I reckin' I ain't got no other choice lets go darlin'" AppleJack urged. In the distance they heard another voice, "No mama, I don't wanna leave my friends." "That's Pinkie Pie" Rainbow Dash yelled darting ahead into the foggy abyss Twilight and Fenrir Chased after her, "No Stick Together!" Shouted Twilight as a cage fell atop them both, and an army of skeleton ponies each wielding a sword and shield surrounded it as they faced their new found enemy "Gooo Baaacckk." The creatures chanted Repeatedly in a slow, deep, menacing voice. Fenrir's eyes and pendant glowed, and appeared his hoofchucks brazened with a fire that burned blue yet flowed like water. Rainbow Dash Squeaked "So Awesome" "Twilight take them back." Fenrir Pleaded "But. what about you." cried Rainbow Dash "Now!" fenrir demanded, the anger in his eyes returned as strong as ever as the whirling of his hoof chucks shattered bone spinning, twirling, and swirling around his body as to dance with fire. one after the other fell and crumbled with each flowing movement of his legs stepping to the rhythm of his motions. "1" he counted "4, 5" he continued "8, 9, 10," on and on till he rested at 15. he looked about looking disappointed. "Gooo Baackk!" The monsters persisted to attack but only a few advanced as the others stood guard. Fenrir marched towards the horde and was soon surrounded, barely tired. "Huh, you're going to need at least 20 more to even consider this a fair fight." Fenrir mocked them continuing to fight while the others were making thier escape.

**The Return**

Poof they zapped back into their world seeing everything back to normal as though nothing had happened. only to find Fenrir in his meditative state then waking as though he had sleep for ages. "Did it Work?" he asked, "Yes" fluttershy replied, kissing him on the cheek softly to say thank you "everypony is home safe." Fenrir, wide eyed and quickly turning 3 shades of red lightly touched his cheek staring at fluttershy. coming to realize what she had done caused her to blush as well, Fluttershy Squeaked facing her head down and eyes tightly shut "oh" Twilight started "I am very grateful for all your help. you have truly done us a great favor." "Absolutely, there's no telling what might have happened had you not come to my rescue." Rarity Added "You are like the most awesome of awesome ponies i have ever or maybe never seen. The way you did the thing with the skeletons and the..." Rainbow continued in the background "Well better head on over to Sweet Apple Acres and help out Big Mac do damage control. Thanks a ton there pal'" "So this is goodbye huh? I hate clichés ha-ha" Fenrir joked "I will be on my way, but first, something to remember me by." Fenrir used the necklace to summon a bag laced with lumen necklaces, 6 of them. "These aren't magical, just bright, so if you ever find yourself in a dark place" he placed them around their necks. "You will always be able to find your way back." "You silly goose, you are always welcome in ponyville, were friends now" pinkie pie pulls out a massive book seemingly out of nowhere "it's on page 4,252 of the best friend book of Friendship" "uh-huh" Fenrir nodded in confusion "so this means you can visit anytime you like, you have to, its the rules" pinkie pressed with her hoof on his chest. "Well rules are rules, I promise to come visit soon, bye" pinkie nodded in agreement followed by the others as he walked out the door for the first time, but hopefully not the last.

Fenrir's Gift

A note found on the inside of the bag he left Read _to you all iI give the gift of light, lumensulf crystals 5 for each of you. They will never go out and are more rare then diamonds. do with them as you will, they are indeed worth a fortune, and make a great keepsake. enjoy and thank you for returning my grandfather's Horn to me, this necklace has been in my family since my grandfather crafted it long ago. _

"oh my Celestia" Rarity was in awe "these will look good on my new dresses" "and just imagine how much reading I can catch up on at night" added Twilight "Yea like those Daring Do Books" Rainbow Dash Remarked "They would make a good nightlight" whispered Fluttershy "I agree, we could light up the farm with these things" Apple Jack pointed out "oh oh or birthday candles that never go out! so it's like a never ending birthday." Pinkie Pie Suggested. "Well Pinkie Pie, how does the game go?" Twilight asked "Huh , ya know, I can't seem to remember!" Pinkie Pie Scratched her head as the others laughed. not knowing when they would see their new friend again, as for you keep looking for the light in your life."

"STOP" "What is it pinkie pie" "i have been hearing this clicking and tapping noise all stinking day!"

THE END

Written and edited by Cameron O'Quinn AKA Fenrir Galloper


End file.
